


Paradise By the Protomateria Light

by CrabOfDoom



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Naga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabOfDoom/pseuds/CrabOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tourist Reeve finds himself in a most peculiar pickle between a king of snakey people and their god of death, protection, and more death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise By the Protomateria Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilRobotCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRobotCat/gifts).



> Written for a domesticity/intimacy tumblr meme, prompt of "trying to get pregnant".

Reeve reclined and let free a satisfied groan. His bed in recent weeks had yet to lose its charm and wonder. A firm rest, but supple. It yielded just enough to his weight, and its warmth soothed every muscle and nerve, from head to toe. It would adjust itself a few times during the nights, without warning. That was disconcerting. Well, for a while. Soon, however, it just became a nearly silent reminder that Reeve slept in the safest place in all of Gaia. At times, he almost pitied the rest of humanity, outside the borders of this secluded paradise, subsisting on their latex foam and synthetic fibers, while he luxuriated upon his royal lounge of living, breathing snakeskin. 

The faint sound of leathery scales as they slid over a floor made of branches lashed together with rope reached his ears through the sound of his heartbeat slowing to its normal pace. Even in the darkness of the earliest morning hours, Reeve could make out their vivid blood red color, could see the dim flash of almost brassy thin stripes that lined each side of a long, charcoal black belly. A slender yet strong chest of a man, smooth as the scales that slithered across Reeve's ankles and bearing a scar of survival and victory upon the left pectoral, came to rest, snug against Reeve's side. A deceptively human hand rose to touch at Reeve's jaw and trail lazily down the curves of his neck. The naga clan's leader, their Zolem, nuzzled the slight bridge of his flat nose against the neat, bristly line of Reeve's beard. 

Vincent could certainly make Reeve sorry he'd ever thought of snakes as cold and slimy, as a young boy. 

A second arm, black as a new moon sky and with clawed fingers bejeweled with lethal tips of copper and gold, circled Reeve's middle. A heavy body of muscle and raw strength tightened the arm's grip, impossibly drawing itself to Reeve's side, instead of pulling the human and the red-scaled naga closer to itself. 

Itself? It seemed inappropriate to Reeve, to think of the clearly masculine being in ambiguous terms, but confining Chaos to the limits of mortal labels felt even more insulting. Chaos was no mere creature. It was a quite literal, quite tangible god to the clan, bound to Vincent by a mystical stone and taking on many aspects of the Zolem's appearance. Chaos' face was Vincent's, in the wrap of ash gray skin and luminous yellow eyes. Where Vincent bore the scar of living to claim his throne, the stone that summoned a god among nagas pulsed with an electric blue glow in Chaos' chest. From neck to the tip of its massive tail, The protector's flesh was all of coal black, with only a few scales of deep crimson, that seemed to move with Chaos' whims, whenever Reeve looked away. In such an intimate setting, the snake-god was without the sharp points and jagged carvings of solid bloodstone armor, but its vanity retained the precious metal finery bestowed upon it by the clan. 

Sandwiched between the two, Reeve gazed up to the thatched ceiling and sighed. How he'd ever gotten a veritable king to desire his body and company was mystery enough to the engineer-turned-traveler, but how a god came into this mess of comfort and debauchery, he'd never truly comprehend. 

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Reeve opted not to try. He instead wiggled himself further down and into the possessive embraces of his unlikely lovers. 

Chaos was above any display of affection in response to the human's show of blind trust in beings that could, if pressed, swallow him whole. Vincent, on the other hand, growled his pleasure deep in his throat. The broad ribbon of his tongue flickered over Reeve's adam's apple and made the engineer smile. Vincent's hand smoothed over Reeve's skin from his chest down to the brown hair of his groin, before it returned enough to gently pet over Reeve's twitching stomach. 

"Reeve," Vincent spoke softly, in the bed chamber lit only by Chaos' stone and the occasional weary blink of its eyes. "I've a question for you." 

"Ask away, Highness," the human said, drifting away in the scent of incense smoke and deep forest in Vincent's wild black hair. 

"My son," said the Zolem, "he should be due to birth his mate's eggs within the week." 

The uniquely naga idea of pillow talk pulled Reeve back from a flowered wonderland of beautiful naked men with the bodies of snakes, and back to the reality that he was _in_ a flowered wonderland of beautiful naked men with the bodies of snakes. And those bodies, apparently, functioned as snakes, to some degree. 

"Yes, Jenova told me that she'd figured the same," Reeve said. He wasn't sure what other words existed that could possibly be an appropriate response for such a statement. 

"You know his mate was not of our clan," Vincent continued, to which he could feel Reeve's silent nod, "and yet, through Sephiroth's choosing, _is_ now part of our clan. Lazard has shown his loyalty to my son, and so to me. Not unlike you, Reeve, if your loyalty is more direct. By autumn's end, my child will be a parent, with younglings of his own." 

Reeve smiled in the dark, charmed by how this creature, surely an exotic beast to those Reeve had lived among all his life, sounded just as human as any of them. 

"The thought new younglings of my bloodline has been on my mind a lot of late, Reeve." 

Reeve chuckled in his throat. "Well, Sephiroth is rather huge at this stage of the game," he mused. "Your baby hasn't been a baby for a long time. Looking forward to something small enough to hold in your arms again?" 

"Hmm?" Vincent answered. He sounded distracted... or surprised. Reeve wasn't sure if he should be concerned. "Oh. Grandchildren. Yes, of course, I'm sure they'll be a delight, but I was referring to younglings more... immediate." 

Oh, gods. A peculiar twist below Reeve's stomach told him that this conversation wasn't just about to leave the path he'd expected, but was veering for a steep slope blanketed both in soft, fragrant clover and very, very unforgiving rocks. 

Vincent rose on his arms from Reeve's side, the genetically painted mask of gold and charcoal smiling and flicking his tongue. The Zolem moved himself over the engineer's body and lay his weight down on the human form. The feel of belly scales against his naked pelvis was stirring to Reeve; surprising, really, as the three had just finished a coiling 'dance' not ten minutes before, and yet not, as Reeve gazed up at the naga's masculine beauty. 

"I choose you for my mate, my delectable traveler," Vincent purred. 

"I should hope so," Reeve laughed. "I've slept in your nest practically since I got here." 

"You misunderstand," Vincent said, his smile more determined, more wicked. Reeve's smile waned in step as his eyes widened. " _For. My. Mate._ " 

"V-Vincent, I... don't have those parts." 

The Zolem laughed, softly and aloud. 

"Of course not," Vincent said. "I would carry the egg." 

"Do... can all male nagas do that?" Reeve asked. "I thought Sephiroth's eggs were, you know, unusual." 

"They are," Vincent admitted with a shrug, "but his blood comes from within this clan. My blood. If he can do it, so can I, yes?" 

A sudden roll of warm breath against his neck nearly made Reeve jump out of his skin. The metal claws lazily raking over Reeve's stomach didn't help. This was certainly one of the few subjects on all the planet that could make Reeve forget there was still a god in the room. 

"I give it my blessing," Chaos offered. 

"Let's stop and think about this," Reeve insisted, even as his hands went to Vincent's hips of their own accord. "W-we're talking about younglings--about children? _Our_ children?" 

Vincent smiled and nodded. Chaos rose and moved behind him, looming large over the Zolem's tall but lithe build. The snake-god placed its jeweled claws over Reeve's hands that still held Vincent's hips, and guided the two together. Vincent's features twisted elegantly from the pleasure of being entered by Reeve's reawakened erection. 

"But, Vincent," Reeve said. His breath turned heavier by the second, as Vincent's tubular lower body wrapped around him, and the ethereal strength-without-weight of Chaos' tail encircled them both. "Maybe you choose me, but I'm not a naga. What happens to... Would our babies have tails like yours?" 

"Yes," Chaos answered for the Zolem, who was steadily losing himself in rippling the muscles of his tail around Reeve's body and rocking his hips against his mate's. 

With the speed of a deadly strike, Chaos circled behind Reeve. It supported his shoulders with its thick tail, leaned over him to place its claws on his abdomen and drag them slowly up to his chest. 

"Your blood has been deemed worthy of the clan, traveler," Chaos said. Its gray porcelain face was serious, earnest, but reverent in a way Reeve hadn't seen on its features before. "You may refuse. But know that this is not an honor to take lightly." 

Chaos bent its back to curl its position above Reeve, and kiss his mouth, full and long. The engineer bucked harder into Vincent's offered body. He broke his kiss with a god to place his hands on Vincent's cheeks, and drag the Zolem down until their lips met. The kiss was shorter, but stronger, and followed by a dozen more just like it. Reeve's hands moved to caress the athletic muscles of Vincent's chest, while he watched his royal lover unable to keep his long tongue from flickering with each short, ragged breath. 

"Let's be real here," Reeve sighed. His lips formed a crooked grin of adoration over his mate's loss of self-control. "If I were ever going to have kids, there's no way there's anyone on the planet more beautiful, to agree to breed with me." 

Vincent lay his body on Reeve's, and turned their intimate rhythm slow and deep. The Zolem brushed his fingers back softly against Reeve's cheeks, and kissed the human tenderly. With a smile and a bright passion in his red eyes, Vincent looked deeply into Reeve's earthy brown. 

"You say that as though mine were the only beauty here." 


End file.
